Moonlight
by Misty Tathren
Summary: Almost a crossover. Almost.    Duma has had a crush on the prince, Legolas Greenleaf for a while, and finally, they're alone together while she escorts him back to Mirkwood. Non-lemon.


**So... this was somewhat part of a dare. I love you like a sister, Emma, but you had to pick this topic of all topics. Love scenes. I like reading them, but man... when I write them... I hope I don't scar my wonderful readers' minds too badly. Even though this was a dare, I still would LOVE some tips/reviews.**

**Also... I don't own Legolas Greenleaf or Lord of the Rings at all. The only things I own are Duma and the plot.**

**Again... please spare my soul and don't think badly of my cr1ppy love scene.**

There I was. All alone with the guy of my dreams, and I was having a mental breakdown about it in my tent. My heart was pounding, and my palms were clammy. I was freaking _alone _with the guy of my dreams!

"Duma, the food's done!" he yelled from the fire.

"I'll be right out!" I called back. I self-consciously ran a hand through my frizzy brown hair. Taking a deep breath, I stepped outside. The forest floor was lit by the full moon.

"I'll dish it up," he volunteered.

This was odd. He usually let me serve the food. And come to think of it… he usually had me cook it. Something was up, or so I thought. It was probably the moon's fault. Or just my giddiness.

The split second after I parked myself on the ground, he sat down next to me with two bowls of steaming soup. We slurped it down quickly, and then there was the ominous awkward silence.

I shivered anxiously.

"Are you cold?"

The fire was roaring like there was no tomorrow. I don't know how I could possibly be even a little cold. "Yeah, a little." I am such a good liar.

"Here," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and tossed a wool blanket over me.

Oh. My. Eru. He's actually _touching_ me! I could feel my face turning redder than red.

We sat uneasily in the quiet, his arm _still _draped around my shoulder. Then he started leaning. At first I thought he had fallen asleep, but I could tell that his heart was racing too.

"This is kind of nice," he managed, still leaning closer… and closer... "You know. Because it's so calm around here."

"Yeah…" I whispered. "This reminds me of when my dad would take me outside to watch the stars when my mom was still alive." I held back a sniffle. "He'd wake Daedhor and I up in the middle of the night, and he'd point out all of the important stars and the cracks in the moon."

He had stopped leaning. I guessed that meant it was my turn to start making my move. I bent towards his shoulder a bit, turning my head ever so slightly, so my face was near his, but not so close that it was really uncomfortable. I was tense for a couple seconds, restlessness washing over me. I had never been this close to anybody physically in my life. _Anybody. _My eyes met his, and we looked deep into each other's eyes. Eru, I didn't know his sapphire blue eyes were that gorgeous close up. Something clicked. I moved up closer to his face, and he moved closer to mine. He brushed a section of my hair out of my face. _Stop going through the motions, and freaking kiss me already! _He ducked his head, and our lips touched for a second. My emotions soared. It was like flying, even for just a second. My face lit up in a smile as I nodded my approval.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled.

I nodded again.

He blinked and moved his free hand to my face, and stroked the outline of my jaw. My stomach flip flopped a hundred times in one second. I turned me face in the opposite direction of his, and our lips touched again, but this time he didn't draw back. It was amazing, and I couldn't even try to describe it. My mind went totally blank as we stayed like that for a minute, then broke apart, gasping for air.

"First time?" he gagged.

"Yeah," I choked back.

"Me too."

We continued with our choking and wheezing session for another good minute or two.

"Well, that was fun," Legolas said, finally catching his breath.

"Definitely," I agreed. "Next time, let's remember to breathe."

"That is an excellent idea. Do you want to practice that now?" he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_**I hope it wasn't too bad. Please leave reviews and stuff! Thanks!**_


End file.
